The Kill
by Syciara-Lynx
Summary: Roxas misses Axel so much it hurts, but what happens when he dies, where does he end up, and who is there to greet him? AxelxRoxas fluff , some angst, oneshot.


The Kill.

Roxas looked to the sky. The rain burned. Cold pellets falling from the sky onto his flushed face, red from exertion. It felt good. To have nature try to wash away his filth, his sins, but it couldn't, it was impossible, but at least it _tried. _

He walked through the downpour, going somewhere, and nowhere all at once. Not that it mattered, he was heartless, he had nothing left, he couldn't _feel _anything. Anything except the overwhelming guilt of what he had done before he got his memories back. He stopped at a stone slate in the ground.

_"Axel... Axel... I'm so sorry... I want to take it all back but I don't know how, I don't know! If you were here right now you would see! I would make up for everything! I want you back, I want to love you, I want to be the one to make everything right... I miss you so damn much... "_

He moved from the grave and ran towards his motorcycle, tears making a steady stream along with the rain on his face. What good was losing your heart if having it break still hurt this much?

He jumped on and sped away, he didn't know where he was going, he just hoped when he got there, he would forget everything again, forget his lost love, lost friends, broken heart, broken wings...

He raced along the winding road through the mountains, the rain drenching his hair and body, chilling him to the bone as he gripped the handles tighter. He couldn't shake Axel from his mind. He could almost hear the pyro's voice calling to him.

_"Roxy..."_

Roxas couldn't have cried harder if he tried, he remembered the face, the voice, the way his hair was soft to the touch even though it looked like it had been gelled. He tried to focus on the road, but the memories overwhelmed him and he heard the voice in his head again.

_"Roxas! Roxy! Let's stop working so hard eh? The world doesn't need us anymore, it's time to go."_

Roxas gasped and turned his head to the side. He saw a flash of red before he turned back in time to see a telephone pole a foot ahead of him. The world slowed down to watch him as he spent his last moment on earth.

_"Yes... I think it's time to go... I've worked hard enough..."__

* * *

_

The next days newspaper told of a man killed in a motorcycle accident, wrapped his bike around a pole, had no idenification and was unrecognisable. No one knew who it was, and no one would ever know.

* * *

_"Roxas? Roxas!"_

_Roxas opened his eyes slowly and tried to focus. When he did, his eyes became like saucers. Before him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he wanted to weep at the site of it. _

_"Axel?" He barely braved a whisper._

_The red-haired man smiled and moved to him. "__Hey Roxy."_

_"AXEL YOU JACKASS!" Roxas' v__oice broke as he flung himself i__nto Axel's chest, clutching the black leather in his fists as he began to cry. _

_"Calm down Roxy, I'm not going to disappear on you now."_

_Roxas__ felt strong arms wrap around his back and pull him closer as he let out sobs, burying his face in the pyro's shirt. Comforting words washed over him in a low baritone, slowly bringing him down. "Shh Roxas, it's ok."_

_"How the fuck is it ok!? I killed you you bastard! You died, and it was all my fault and you stand here and seem not to care!" _

_Axel pulled him so that he was at arms length and pulled up his face to look at him._

_"Roxas, please understand that I do NOT blame you for any of that. If you hadn't killed me, I would've had to kill you, and I would never have made it past one day after that without taking my own life. You saved me from that. And of course I care, I care that you were so overwhelmed by your guilt that you couldn't go on so I indirectly killed you to bring you here. Also you shouldn't feel any guilt because I wanted you to die to get you here, so I could do this."_

_Roxas felt the hand move again to his chin and pull his head up, before his lips connected __with Axel's in a tender kiss__ He sunk into __it__, trying to bury himself in Axel. __However, now that he wasn't in shock, he started to take in what was happening. _

_Roxas broke the kiss, and stared at Axel. "Where are we?" Aren't we supposed to go to like.. heaven or hell when we die?"_

_Axel adjusted his arms around Roxas so that he could speak to his face. "Well, I'm going to have to tell you a few things to explain. First, all of the heartless are here, you are the last one to die." _

_Roxas opened his eyes wide, "Everyone's here?!"_

_Axel smiled wide, pecking him on the cheek. "Everyone's here. Now, the basic conclusion as to where we are is that we are somewhere between heaven and hell. We believe that we ended up here because the world is judged on the goodness of their heart, and since we don't have one, we can't be judged. This place changes to suit us as we need, and we can call on eachother if needed. For example..." _

_Roxas gasped as the world shifted beneath him and he found himself on a beach with Axel still wrapped around him. "So this is where we live now?" _

_Axel nodded, holding him close. Roxas still looked troubled._

_"Are you sure you've forgiven me?" _

_Axel smiled and gave him a chaste kiss. "There was nothing that needed forgiving, I love you enough that you could set me on fire and you wouldn't be rid of me."_

_Roxas broke into a grin that lit up his whole face. "I love you too."_

_So they lived forever in the land of medium._

_The End._


End file.
